Nonsense stories
by Mayumii
Summary: Acabou o anime. E os personagens estão desempregados. O que irão fazer? Puro nonsense. Uma oneshot por história.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Com o término de Death Note, os personagens estão desempregados... o que fazer? Releitura de histórias! Puro nonsense. Oneshot por história.

**Obs:** siim, eu vou terminar a "Subete wa housou da mono", essa fanfic foi um surto de inspiração dado pelo Ishiwaki (créditos à idéia, tirando situações _**yaoi**_ que serão colocadas adiante, mas muito obrigado mesmo!), e a Shii, que ajudou com a pesquisa de histórias.

* * *

**1. Prólogo**

"O que, exatamente, estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando o Mikami. Ele está atrasado." Falou o moreno, consultando o relógio.

"Aaah, o Mikami-kun não pode demorar! Tenho sessão de fotos daqui duas horas..." resmungou uma loira, pulando em cima de Raito para ver que horas eram.

"Misa, pára! Vai dar tempo, não se preocupe."

"Hey, todo mundo." Chamou um jovem alto, de óculos escuros. "Desculpem a demora, é que..."

"IDIOTA! FEZ A GENTE ESPERAR PELO MENOS UMA... UMA HORA?" berrou Mello, já avançando para cima de Teru, sendo segurado por Ryuuzaki.

"Está bem, Mikami-san. Mas, bem, agora que todos estão aqui, vamos nos sentar."

"Por que chamou todo mundo aqui, Near?" perguntou Matt, acendendo um cigarro.

"Bem, detesto ter que admitir, mas todos sabemos que estamos com um grave problema..." suspirou Near, todos estão em silêncio. "... com o término do anime, estamos desempregados, na tubaína, ferrados."

Silêncio.

"Desde quando você começou a falar nessa linguagem esdrúxula, Nate?" perguntou Roger, visivelmente surpreso.

"Ah, do meu emprego passado..." todos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Near respirou fundo para falar. "Tinha arranjado emprego no contrabando."

"Deus." Só Matsuda conseguiu dizer algo.

"Chamou?" Raito disse.

"Cala a boca, Yagami!" todos disseram.

"Aah, não falem assim pro Raito-kun!" disseram Takada e Misa ao mesmo tempo, logo depois se encarando, com faíscas nos olhos.

"ENTÃO! Depois de um tempo, acabei percebendo que não me encaixava naquele trabalho... e bem, vendo também a condição de vocês, decidi chamar todo mundo, para vermos o que podíamos fazer. Tirando a Misa e a Takada, que trabalham de modelos, o resto está na lama, certo?"

Silêncio novamente.

"Hein, povão? Respondam, PORRA!" gritou Near, nervoso.

"Mello, você está vivendo com o Near? Tipo, ele está igualzinho a você." Comentou Ryuuzaki.

"Claro que não! Não viu ele falando, L? Ele foi trabalhar no contrabando. Os "mano", saca?"

"Ah sim. Desculpe, suposições."

"Eu nunca iria morar com esse oxigenado." Murmurou Near, mas audível o suficiente para Mello ouvir, já sacando a arma.

"Repete, seu floco de neve descerebrado! Repete!" os dois foram rapidamente separados, antes que Mello avançasse em Near, que fez o bom senso de ficar calado.

"Bem, isso foi uma boa idéia, Near. Porque bem, o meu último trabalho não foi dos melhores." Disse Matsuda, fechando bem os olhos para tentar esquecer.

"Você me falou do seu último trabalho. Bem, não foi pior que o meu." Murmurou Aizawa, tremendo.

"Qual trabalho vocês fizeram?" perguntou Takada, curiosa.

"Matsuda foi trabalhar de babá, e eu fui trabalhar no circo."

"Matsuda, de babá! Hahaha, francamente, seu trabalho era fácil." Debochou Raito, recebendo um olhar assustado do Touta.

"Eu vi o inferno, Raito-kun. Juro. Trocar fraldas, fazer mamadeiras, e brincar de cavalinho com duas criancinhas mais nervosas que o Mello e mais mimadas que você! Pensei que ia morrer."

"Realmente... mais nervoso que o Mello, e mais mimado que o Raito-kun... você encontrou um monstro, Matsuda?" perguntou Ryuuzaki, penalizado, dando tapinhas nas costas do ex-policial.

"Errr..." Mello não conseguia dizer coisas ruins para Ryuuzaki, respirando bem fundo.

"Mas o circo é bem fácil de trabalhar, não é, Aizawa-san?" disse Raito, ignorando a indireta de Ryuuzaki.

"Vai nessa. Fui o palhaço. Horrível."

"O cabelo também... parecido." Murmurou Matt, tentando imaginar o ex-policial de black power vestido de palhaço. "O meu emprego foi legal. Mas me demitiram."

"Ele foi trabalhar numa lan house." Disse Mello, explicando a situação. "Mas aí, sendo ele mais viciado que todos os nerds juntos que iam lá pra jogar, ele ficava jogando toda hora."

"Má sorte, hein." Murmurou Matt."Era meu emprego dos sonhos." Suspirou, acendendo outro cigarro. "Mas pelo menos, o meu emprego não foi o mais tentador..." disse, olhando para Mello.

"Onde você foi trabalhar, Mello?" perguntou Mikami.

"Numa confeitaria. Mas me demitiram."

"Naturalmente. Você comeu todos os chocolates de lá, não foi?"

"Hmmm...é." suspirou Mello.

"Não fiquem desapontados. Encontrei o emprego perfeito para vocês." Disse Watari, entregando uma folha para cada um dos presentes.

"O que é isso? Você está de zoeira..." murmurou Near, perplexo.

"De sacanagem..." disse Gevanni, olhando do papel para Watari.

"É especialidade nossa, mas não vejo porque..." murmurou Raito, também surpreso.

"Não tem muita opção para reclamar, não? Aceitem, a oferta é tentadora, e temos um elenco inteiro aqui." Disse Watari, dando um pequeno sorriso de animação.

"Ok. Estamos dentro." Disse L, por fim, arrancando reclamações de todo mundo.

"Como assim? Pode achar que manda na gente?" berrou Near, com raiva.

"Quer que eu diga seus podres, Near? E espalhar os podres de todos?" murmurou L, com um brilho estranho nos olhos, virando-se para todos. "Vamos aceitar sim. Não agüento ficar sem trabalhar. Se não aceitarem, posso dizer, que entrei num box, e encontrei um certo Near brincando de..."

"CHEGA! NÓS ACEITAMOS!" disse Near, tapando a boca de L, fazendo esse dar um pequeno sorriso de vitória, fazendo os outros darem tapas em suas próprias testas.

"Vamos." Pediu Watari, fazendo-os seguir atrás do velho, entrando em uma van, que os esperava.

"Eu não acredito." Suspiraram todos.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Primeira História, o trabalho deles.**

**N/A: **repetindo: isso é uma fic nonsense. Personagens que já haviam batido as botas aparecem. Até o Ryuuku e a Remu vão aparecer! Reviews, onegai.


	2. CindyL

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Com o término de Death Note, os personagens estão desempregados... o que fazer? Releitura de histórias! Puro nonsense. Oneshot por história.

**Obs:** siim, eu vou terminar a "Subete wa housou da mono", essa fanfic foi um surto de inspiração dado pelo Ishiwaki (créditos à idéia, tirando situações _**yaoi**_ que serão colocadas adiante, mas muito obrigado mesmo!), e a Shii, que ajudou com a pesquisa de histórias.

* * *

**2. Cindy-L**

_**Bastidores**_

**Raito:** WTF! JURO QUE TE MATO, RYUUZAKI! – pega Death Note, que é rapidamente tirado de suas mãos por L, fazendo os olhos do Yagami brilharem de raiva.-

**Ryuuzaki:** não estamos no anime, Raito-kun. Controle-se. Eu que deveria estar com raiva. – murmura, olhando pra baixo, quando Raito percebe o que quer dizer.-

**Raito:** Aah, desculpa. Com toda a certeza, você está em pior situação que eu. – aponta pras roupas de L, e segura o riso.-

-

-

**Mello:** a gente vai se ferrar na peça.

**Matt:** -acende cigarro.- Claro, somos as malvadas da história né.

**Mello:** Se pudesse, juro que teria matado o Ryuuzaki. Mas não consigo. –morde barra de chocolate.-

-

-

**Near:** eu vou ter que usar isto? –aponta pra roupa, perplexo.-

**Gevanni:** não reclame. Olhe a minha roupa.

**Near:** -segura risada, olhando para um Gevanni quase querendo matar alguém.-

-

-

**Mikami:** Eu não acredito nisso. Por que eu, e não você?

**Matsuda:** Você tem o cabelo mais comprido que o meu.

**Mikami:** -olha pro cabelo.- merda.

-

-

**Aizawa:** ufa, eu sou o único que tenho um papel melhorzinho.

**Takada:** resolvi ajudar vocês. Essa peça vai ser bem longa. –suspira.-

_**Elenco**_

Cindy-L: L

Príncipe: Raito

Madrinha mágica: Gevanni

Irmãs malvadas de Cindy-L: Matt, Mello e Near

Madrasta malvada: Mikami

Pai que bateu as botas: Matsuda

Mero mensageiro do rei: Aizawa

Narradora: Takada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Narradora:** _Era uma vez_ um reino muito rico e próspero, que se chamava Death Kingdom. Apesar de seu nome obscuro, o reino era feliz, em todos os sentidos, onde shinigamis e pessoas normais viviam em harmonia, sendo muito amigos.

**Misa (assistindo):** que sensação de dejavu...

**Narradora:** Tudo bem, nesse reino _a maioria _das pessoas eram felizes. Havia exceções, como na mansão de uma influente família nobre...

-Near aparece, num vestidinho com babados.-

**Near:** CINDY-L! Onde estão meus dominatrix?! –berrando.-

**Misa (assistindo):** ...muito dejavu.

- pela outra cortina, entra Mello, com vestido de babados rosas.-

**Mello:** ANDE LOGO IDIOTA! ME ARRUME UMA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE! – berra para o nada.-

**Watari (assistindo):** quem fez esse roteiro?

**Roger (assistindo): **o próprio Tsugumi Ohba.

**Watari (assistindo):** aah, por isso essa sensação de dejavu... ele está recontratando-os?

**Roger (assistindo):** parece que sim... tem bastante histórias.

**Watari:** -sorriso-

**Roger:** parece que vai ser divertido.

**Watari:** bem engraçado, com certeza.

**Matt:** Cindy-L, me arranje umas pilhas pro meu GameBoy!

**Misa (assistindo):** tinha pilha naquela época?

**Watari (assistindo):** idéias do autor, idéias do autor.

**Mikami:** PAREM DE CHAMAR CINDY-L, FILHINHAS DO PAP...DA MAMÃE! EU A CHAMAREI PRIMEIRO! CINDY-L!

**Roger (assistindo, estupefato):** ele até trocou os sexos?

**Watari:** ele criou Death Note, Roger. Não falo nada.

**Mikami:** VENHA JÁ AQUI, ABRA A PORTA!

-silêncio.-

-reinado de silêncio.-

-L acaba de entrar.-

**Watari (assistindo):** Deus meu. O que Ryuuzaki está vestindo?

**Roger:** Um vestido, um avental branco, um prendedor de cabelo branco, sapatos pretos com meia três quartos. Parece uma garota.

**Watari:** eu não sou cego, Roger.

**Misa (assistindo):** QUE ROUPA LINDA, RYUUZAKI! QUERO UMA IGUALZINHA, VOCÊ TÁ LIND...LINDO!

(não, ela não quis dizer Lind. L. Taylor.)

**Ryuuzaki:** H-hai. Desculpe a demora, minha madrasta. –se curva, vermelho, por causa da surpresa das pessoas ao vê-lo vestido daquela forma.-

**Matt, Mello e Near:** CINDY-L!

**Mikami:** ABRA A PORTA!

**Ryuuzaki:** claro. –se curva e abre a porta, revelando Aizawa.-

**Aizawa:** senhor...SENHORA MATSUDA, sou Aizawa, um mensageiro da corte, e esse convite vem do grande rei do reino, que convida vossa senhoria e família para o baile de aniversário de seu filho Raito, que fará dezoito anos...

**Mikami**: oh, obrigado! Será que o príncipe finalmente irá desencalh... FINALMENTE ENCONTRARÁ SUA ALMA GÊMEA?

**Misa:** ELE NÃO É ENCALHADO! ELE É MEU!

**Aizawa:** quem sabe. Até mais ver, garotAS! –some.-

**Near:** oh, oh, um baile, um baile! –começa a pular desanimadamente, jogando as mãos para cima.-

**Mello:** que vestido irei usar? – pergunta quase vomitando.-

**Matt:** -totalmente desligado.- será que ficarei com muitos gatinhos?

**Mikami:** MAFALDA! –vira para Matt.- controle-se!

**Matt:** ok. –totalmente desligado.-

**Mikami:** oh, teremos um magnífico baile! Quero ver todas lindas!

**Matt, Mello e Near:** -coro.- Com toda a certeza, mamãe!

**Ryuuzaki:** Um baile, que bom! –feliz-

**Mikami:** o que você tem a ver com isso?

**Ryuuzaki:** ele convidou a todas nós. Vou também!

**Matt, Mello e Near:** -risada maligna- Você vai?

**Ryuuzaki:** -cabisbaixo- sim...

**Mikami:** NEM EM SEUS SONHOS, CINDY-L! NÃO SEREI BOAZINHA SÓ PORQUE SEU PAI BATEU AS... MORREU! –risada maligna-

-Matt, Mello, Mikami e Near saem, com risadas malignas-

**Misa (assistindo):** coitado do L, órfão também na peça...

**Ryuuzaki:** ah, papai... porque o senhor não está aqui? Por que? –começa a chorar, tediosamente.-

-luz no palco. Aparece um Matsuda de... asinhas?-

**Ryuuzaki:** -pula, mas cai quando pisa na barra do vestido- P-PAPAI! VOCÊ VEIO!

**Matsuda:** ué, você chamou. –pose de bondoso, mas percebe que errou a fala.- AAAH, CLARO, VENHO SEMPRE QUANDO PRECISA DE AJUDA, MINHA LINDA FILHINHA!

**Ryuuzaki:** mentira. Primeira vez depois que você morreu. Mas fico feliz. – sorriso kawaii, arrancando suspiros por parte da população feminina.-

**Matsuda:** e qual é o problema? Senta aqui, no colinho do papai e conta.

**Fangirls:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOI!

**Watari (assistindo):** francamente, vindo do Matsuda, e ainda pro Ryuuzaki, não é nada sugestivo. Eles eram os caras mais tapados da história.

**Ryuuzaki:** err, não papai, estou bem grandinha já... mas eu queria ir pra um baile...

**Matsuda:** oh, um baile? E por que não vai?

**Ryuuzaki:** eu não tenho vestidos, não tenho maquiagem, não tenho amigos, família, companhias e como ir pro baile. Não tenho nada. Mundo cruel.

-emos estreitaram os olhos, prestando mais atenção na peça.- (nada contra a eles.)

**Matsuda:** não fique assim, amorzinho. Vamos dar um jeito... ah, já sei, vou chamar meu ami...minha amiguinha! Astolfa! Onde está você?

**Watari:** belo nome.

**Gevanni:** aqui, Matsuda. Como vai, linda garotinha?

-silêncio. Acabava de entrar um Gevanni de vestido longo roxo e chapéu com estrela na ponta.-

**Ryuuzaki:** -chocado.- ohoh, muito bem, senhor...senhora!

**Gevanni:** em que posso ajudar?

**Matsuda:** agora deixo-a em seus cuidados, Astolfa. Cuide do meu cubinho de açúcar aqui, ouviu –faz carinho na cabeça de L, dando um beijo na bochecha.-

**Fangirls:** -desmaiam, uma levanta.- L E MATSUDA... MAS EU QUERO BEIJO DE RAITO E L! MAS TÁ LINDOOOO! –aplaudem.-

-Matsuda sai correndo.-

**Fangirl:** MATSUDAA! LARGUE DA SAYU E VEM CASAR COMIGO!

**Gevanni:** err, em que posso ajudar? Serei sua fada madrinha.

**Roger (assistindo):** pobre Gevanni. O que emprego não faz...

**Ryuuzaki:** quero ir pra um baile. Mas não tenho nada...

**Gevanni:** o que você precisa?

**Ryuuzaki:** um vestido, uma carruagem.

**Gevanni:** ok, então... AVADRA KEDAVRA! –aponta pra um rato, que explode.-

**Watari (assistindo):** WTF! Tsugumi retardou? Isso não é Harry Potter?

**Gevanni:** ops, feitiço errado. Então... PURPURINA! –aponta pra outro rato, que vira um cavalo.- Feitiço certo. –se vira pra um pano de prato.- FASHION! –aparece um lindo vestido de seda azul.- Está pronta, Cindy-L.

**Roger (assistindo):** deus, Cindy-L –se toca do nome.-

**Ryuuzaki:** oh, obrigado fada madrinha! Que tudo lindo! –já entra na carruagem, quando a fada fala.-

**Gevanni:** quando der vinte e quatro horas, tudo voltará ao normal... não se esqueça.

**Misa (assistindo):** vinte e quatro...

**Ryuuzaki:** -sorriso kawaii- não esquecerei. Muito obrigado.

-fecham-se as cortinas, rapidamente são abertas novamente. O baile.-

**Mello:** ooh, que comida estupenda. –corre pra mesa de chocolate.-

**Near:** festa perfeita. –murmura desanimadamente.-

**Matt:** gatinhos, me esperem. –piscadela sexy e rebola, levando a população feminina ao delírio!-

**Mulheres:** que pena, ser gay...

**Fangirls:** NÃO TEM PROBLEMA NÃO! MATT, AGARRA O MELLO E VÃO FAZER LEMON AGORA!

**Mikami:** controlem-se, filhinhas.

-silêncio geral.-

**Misa (assistindo):** Mi-ka-mi! Este vestido mui decotado está um máximo em você!

**Fangirls:** parece traveco –olhares curiosos.-

**Mikami:** err... vão dançar, meus amores. –dá um tapa no traseiro de cada um dos três, fazendo-os ir para a pista de dança.-

**Fangirls:** -nosebleed, perplexas.- MIKAMI, COM MATT, MELLO OU NEAR?

-silêncio-

**Fangirls:** MIKAMI, O ETERNO SEME! VAI DAR UMA RAPIDINHA AQUI AGORA COM OS TRÊS!

**Narradora:** faça alguém parar essas loucas?

**Mikami:** vou fazer o que? –pergunta pra Takada-

**Matt:** tenho uma idéia! –sorriso sexy.- Mamããe, venha aqui.

-mal Mikami chega perto de Matt, ele cochicha rapidamente algo com este, que fica vermelho, mas sinaliza para Takada, que dá um aceno afirmativo.-

**Mikami:** Mafalda querida, algum problema?

**Matt:** -se aproxima, fazendo Mikami recuar.- Sim, mamãe. –sorriso malicioso.-

**Fangirls:** -olhar atento- crack shipper? Mikami e…Matt?

**Fangirl extra:** MELLO, TIRE O MIKAMI DAÍ E SEQUESTRA O MATT!

**Mikami:** -continua recuando, até se chocar contra o chão, fazendo Matt ficar por cima.- Diga, qual o problema?

**Matt:** estou carente mamãe... me dá um abraço? –abraça Mikami, enroscando suas pernas com o outro, ficando colados.-

**Mikami:** hmmmm –geme.-

**Fangirls (que se esqueceram da peça):** Matt seme e Mikami uke? OMG! QUE MARAVILHOSO! –perplexas.-

-se levantam, ainda enroscados.-

**Matt:** preciso do seu calor... –coloca suas mãos dentro do vestido de Mikami, que finge gemer.-

**Fangirls:** -hemorragia nasal, todas desmaiam. Nenhuma é imune a MattMikami.-

**Mello:** pronto, já podem parar. –nervoso.-

-Matt e Mikami se separam.-

**Matt:** -sinal positivo para Takada, que manda um beijo pra ele.- Continuemos a peça.

**Narradora:** então, a família de Cindy-L já estava na festa, quando aparece o príncipe do reino, Yagami Raito.

**Mikami:** aah, Raito-san, parabéns! Muitas felicidades!

**Matt, Mello e Near:** parabéns! –coro desanimado. Piscadela maliciosa de Matt pra ele.-

**Watari (assistindo):** é impressão minha ou o Mail ta realmente encarnando a personagem?

**Roger:** -silêncio.-

**Raito:** oh, obrigado. Fico muito feliz por virem. Bem, estou dançando com todas as jovens do reino... vocês três, gostariam de me dar a honra de dançar?

-Fangirls acordam.-

**Fangirls:** DEMOROU PRA APARECER, KIRA!

**Near:** hai. –Raito dança durante uns 15 segundos e convida Mello.-

**Mello:** dançarei sim, príncipe. –mesura, e sai pisando no pé de Raito, durante todo o tempo que dançaram, mas Raito não deixa de sorrir.-

**Fangirls:** Raito e Near não combina... mas Raito e Mello. Bolão, quem é o seme?

-Termina de dançar com Mello e chama Matt, que, recebendo outro sinal de Takada, olha pra Raito, que entende.-

-Trocada a música, colocando uma música de batida sensual.-

**Matt:** ooh, Raito-kun, você dança tão beem...

**Raito:** imaginação sua, Mafalda. Você que tem um jeito maravilhoso para me guiar... –sorriso sexy.-

**Fangirls:** -surpresa.- RAITO E MATT? WOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Matt:** -se aproxima mais, ficando colados, ambos rebolando ao som da música.- eu posso te guiar, Yagami-kun?

**Misa (assistindo):** RAITOOO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME TROCAR POR ESSE RUIVO ANTI-SOCIAL!

**Raito:** -sorriso malicioso.- eu sou o anfitrião, adoraria te guiar... –mordisca o ouvido do Jeevas.-

**Fangirls:** -olhares atentos.- eu sou imune a RaitoMatt, eu sou imune, eu sou imune...

**Matt:** então me guie logo... –sorri na mesma intensidade de Raito, bagunçando os cabelos do Yagami, rebolando colados.-

**Fangirls:** -prestes a desmaiar.-

**Raito:** acho que vai ter que ser aqui mesmo... não vou agüentar até ir pro quart...

**Fangirls:** -morrem de ataque cardíaco.-

**Watari (assistindo):** QUEM É QUE ESTÁ COM O DEATH NOTE?

**Ryuuzaki:** -com o caderno na mão.- senão o Raito-kun e o Matt iam fazer aquilo mesmo.

**Narradora:** em meio a festa, uma nova mulher surge, fazendo o salão brilhar...

-Matt já havia voltado pro lado de Mello, que estava vermelho, e Ryuuzaki entra, fazendo todos ficarem de boca aberta.-

**Mello:** quem será essa?

**Near:** ela é bonita, tenho que admitir.

**Matt:** mas não tão sexy quanto eu!

**Raito:** -finge que olha abobado.-

-troca de olhares, Raito e L.-

- cochichos no salão.-

**Raito:** Olá... quem é você?

**Ryuuzaki:** Cindy-L. Muito prazer príncipe. –cara encantada.-

-Raito convida pra dançar, e ficam dançando.-

-Ao longo do tempo, Raito fica olhando cada vez mais apaixonadamente para L, que fica vermelho.-

**Narradora:** ...o príncipe se apaixonara... mas tudo havia acabado... vinte e quatro horas.

**Ryuuzaki:** oooh, preciso ir! –sai correndo, deixando cair um sapato de cristal.-

**Raito:** Es-espere! –pega o sapatinho, e fica olhando para a rua deserta.-

**Narradora:** Cindy-L também se apaixonara. E o sapatinho de cristal, seria o elo deles. A chave para Raito descobrir quem era sua linda amada.

-fecham-se as cortinas, abre-se rapidamente. Novo dia.-

**Mikami:** CINDY-L! TIRE MINHA MÁSCARA DE DORMIR!

**Roger (assistindo):** eles realmente encarnaram os personagens. –observa a máscara verde e gosmenta na cara de Mikami.-

-campainha soando.-

-Ryuuzaki abre a porta, de cabeça baixa.-

**Raito:** desculpe incomodar, à essa hora da manhã... –olhos surpresos de Ryuuzaki, Raito não percebe quem é.-

**Mello:** príncipe! A que devo a honra?

**Raito:** bom dia! É que estou procurando uma pessoa, e peço a todas as moças do reino que coloquem esse sapato, para ver se serve...

**Narradora:** Todas tentaram, menos Cindy-L... e quando Raito perguntara por ela, todas riram.

**Near:** francamente príncipe, acha que convidaríamos nossa criada para ir ao baile?

**Ryuuzaki:** gostaria de tentar! –sorriso.-

**Narradora:** E quando Cindy-L colocou o sapato, encaixou-se como uma luva... e o príncipe Raito a abraçou, contente.

**Raito:** senti que era você. Oh, como eu te amo.

**Narradora:** Se casaram, e viveram felizes para sempre.

-fecham-se as cortinas. Muitos aplausos, e a ambulância chega para tirar os corpos das fangirls.-

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Surpresa!

**N/A: **Cinderella, pra vocês! Reviews, onegaai!


	3. Chapeuzinho VerMELLO

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Com o término de Death Note, os personagens estão desempregados... o que fazer? Releitura de histórias! Puro nonsense. Oneshot por história.

**Obs:** siim, eu vou terminar a "Subete wa housou da mono", essa fanfic foi um surto de inspiração dado pelo Ishiwaki (créditos à idéia, tirando situações _**yaoi**_ que serão colocadas adiante, mas muito obrigado mesmo!), e a Shii, que ajudou com a pesquisa de histórias.

* * *

**3. Chapeuzinho VerMELLO**

_**Elenco**_

Chapeuzinho: Mello

Lobo Mau: Matt

Mãe: Mikami

Vovó: L

Caçador: Raito

Narrador: Takada

_**Bastidores**_

**Mello:** W-T-F! Eu não vou fazer esse papel!

**Near:** ufa, eu consegui me livrar. A "comida" da festa deu uma puta indigestão!

**Matt:** Eu sou o Lobo-Mau, hahahaha! –rodopia, feliz.-

**Mikami:** De novo, a mãe?! Vocês estão de sacanagem...

**Raito:** é a ficwriter que é maléfica demais, e tem uma tara por você de mulher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Narrador:** Era uma vez uma linda menininha, que se chamava... ahn?

**Misa (assistindo):** o que? O nome dela é "ahn"?

**Roger (assistindo):** não. É que ela não entendeu...

**Narrador:** Bem, ela se chamava... Ver...Ver...Vermello? – olha para Near, que faz um aceno afirmativo.- Ela era uma menininha muito feliz, e lindinha, e fofis.

- entra Mello, saltitando.-

-Roger cai da cadeira.-

**Watari (assistindo):** Roger! Você está bem?

**Roger (assistindo):** acho que vou morrer do coração... O Mello de vestido não é uma coisa bonita de se ver...

**Mello:** -gritando.- Eu sou Vermello! Ver-Mello! –rodopia, e rebola.-

**Fangirls: **OOOOWN MELLO! GOSTOSO!

**Narrador:** Garotas, ele é mulher aqui na história. Contenham-se.

**Fangirls:** Vá se ferrar, Takada!

**Narrador:** ... L, você ressucitou essas fangirls?

**Ryuuzaki:** não. O problema é que não tem como matar todas de uma vez só. São muitas.

**Fangirls:** Só me mata depois que eu assediar você, L!

**Ryuuzaki:** -se esconde.-

**Narrador:** BEEEEEM, VAMOS CONTINUAR! Vermello morava com sua linda mamãe.

- entra Mikami, de vestido e avental.-

-silêncio.-

**Mikami:** filhinha! Meu amorzinho! –corre e abraça Mello.-

**Fangirls:** WOW! Amor fraterno é tão... YAOI! –milhares de olhos brilhantes.-

**Mikami:** vamos tomar banho, queridinha? –piscadela.-

**Fangirls:** MIKAMI E MELLO AO VIVO!! LEMON NO BANHO, YAY! – hemorragia nasal.-

**Misa (assistindo):** acho que o Mikami tá passando pro outro time...

**Mello: **-vermelho.- Ai, mamãe, mas agora é muito cedo... deixa pra mais tarde.

**Fangirls: **WOW, WOW, WOW! –super hemorragia nasal.-

**Fangirl:** Ei, eu detesto Mikami e Mello! Matt, aparece logo pra dar conta do recado!

**Fangirls:** MATT E MELLO? SOME, MIKAMI!

**Narrador: **CONTINUANDO A HISTÓRIA… um belo dia, a mãe de Vermello deu-lhe uma roupa nova...

**Mikami: **filhinha, vista! Você vai ficar per-fei-ta! –sotaque de bicha.-

**Mello:** -medo.- claro, mamãe... –veste chapeuzinho vermelho.-

**Fangirls:** QUE KAWAII!

**Misa (assistindo):** vou tirar até foto!

**Mello: **SE TIRAR, EU ATIRO, SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA!

**Misa (assistindo):** Ei, a única Barbie aqui, e aguada por sinal, e você, Chapeuzinho! –risada.-

**Mello:** EU VOU TE MATAR! –olhar assassino, e saca a arma.-

-pânico no teatro.-

**Matt (no microfone cedido pela Takada):** ei, não faça isso. Se você for para a prisão, o que vai ser das nossas rapidinhas?

- silêncio.-

**Fangirls:** -desmaiam.-

**Mello:** M-Matt! Não precisava falar alto!

-sorriso de vitória da Takada.-

**Matt:** foi o único jeito... guarde a arma, e vamos continuar a história.

**Mello:** sim...

**Takada: **Te devo uma, ruivão.

**Matt:** -sorri.- eu vou cobrar, hein morena? –piscadela sexy.-

**Fangirls:** EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR TAKADA E MATT!

**Narrador:** então... Vermello recebeu um pedido de sua mãe...

**Mikami:** queridinha, leve esses docinhos para sua avó. Não converse com estranhos, e não mude de caminho, ouviu bem?

**Mello:** sim, pap...mamãe!

**Mikami:** -sorri.- Vá, filhinha!

**Narrador:** e assim, Vermello foi entregar a cesta de doces para sua avó, que morava no meio da floresta.

-Mello saltitando.-

**Mello:** -cantando e saltitando pelo palco.- Eu vou pra casa, eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para vó-vó-zi-ta!

**Watari (assistindo):** realmente, você não ensinou nem ele nem Near a cantarem, não é?

**Roger (assistindo):** -balança os ombros.-

**Narrador:** até que, no meio do caminho, aparece...

- Matt surge, sem camisa e orelhinhas de Pernalonga.-

**Fangirls:** WOOOOOOOOOOOW! –nosebleed.-

**Matt:** -urra.- uaw, uaw, eu sou o Lobo-Mau! Eu sou muito, muito mau!

**Raito:** WTF! Ele colocou as orelhas erradas!

**Matsuda:** até que ele ficou bem charmoso...

-silêncio nos bastidores.-

**Matt:** -olha para os lados, e encara Mello saltitando. Corre até ele.-

**Mello:** ah, que susto!

**Matt:** não tenha susto garotinha. – piscadela sexy.- eu não mordo, só arranco pedaço. – sorriso safado.-

**Fangirls:** TIRA DO MELLO AÍ AGORA!

**Fangirl:** ou tira do meu!

**Fangirls: **LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!

**Matt:** -se vira para o público.- só se for com vocês, garotas. – voz rouca.-

**Fangirls:** AAAAAAAAAAH! –desmaiam.-

**Matt:** -faz aceno afirmativo para Takada, volta para a frente de Mello.-

**Mello:** desculpe, não posso falar com estranhos. –tenta retomar o caminho, mas é barrado por Matt.-

**Matt:** ei, ei garotinha... já está falando. Para onde vai?

**Mello:** minha mamãe disse que eu não posso falar com estranhos! –cara de emburrado.-

-sorriso sexy de Matt.-

**Matt:** eu não vou ser estranho... posso ser seu amigo? –faz cara de inocente, e abraça Mello, fazendo-o encostar em seu tanquinho.-

**Fangirls: **-acordadas de novo.- OMG! Lemon ao vivo!

**Mello:** -corado, evitar olhar para o tanquinho, hmmm.- n-n-não. Preciso ir, tchau.

**Matt:** para onde, florzinha? Posso ir junto com você...

**Mello:** -perturbado com a visão do tanquinho de Matt- n-n-não pode não! Vou para a casa da minha avó sozinha!

**Matt:** então, você vai para a casa da sua avó... –sorri.- bem, a única casa de velhinha que eu conheço por aqui é aqui perto... hmmmm... –olha para a cesta, e fica curioso.- E aí, o que tem?

**Mello:** -tenta esconder a cesta.- n-nada...

**Matt:** vai, que custa olhar? – abre uma fresta da cesta, e vê uma caixa de cigarros.- Ei, me dá essa caixa de cigarros?

**Mello: **claro que não! É da minha vozinha, tira a mão, idiota!

**Fangirls:** MELLO, NÃO ESTRAGUE O MOMENTO YAOI!

**Misa (assistindo): **alguém faça essas barangas calarem a boca?

**Matt:** -se aproxima de Mello, e derruba-o, ficando-o por cima dele.- uhnn, você não me acha idiota quando eu faço _aquilo_ com você, _honey._

**Mello:** -vermelho, espalma as mãos no peitoral de Matt.- uhnnn, Matt...

**Fangirls:** -atentas, com hemorragia nasal.-

**Matt:** não me chame de idiota... Não fica bem entre nós, não é? –se aproxima cada vez mais de Mello, beijando seu pescoço.-

**Mello:** -fecha os olhos, suspira.-

**Fangirls:** -desmaiam.-

- Matt sai de cima de Mello rapidamente. Mello abre os olhos, e não esconde sua cara desanimada.-

**Mello:** mas já?

**Narrador:** voltando a história... Chapeuzinho não quis dar a caixa de cigarros, e o Lobo-Mau fez cara de choro... WTF!

-Matt chorando feito um emo (nada contra.).-

-platéia em silêncio.-

**Watari (assistindo): **ele encena bem...

**Roger (assistindo):** -silêncio.-

**Narrador:** então, Chapeuzinho continua seu caminho, após meia hora depois, encontrar a casa de sua amável vovó. Ela entrou, e encontrou sua linda vozinha deitada, que lhe deu um sorriso.

- Ryuuzaki entra em cena.-

**Watari (assistindo):** Ryuuzaki! De ceroulas, e touquinha?

-mórbido silêncio.-

**Ryuuzaki:** -vermelho, mas sorri.- Olá netinha, meu amorzinho. Venha cá me dar um beijinho.

**Fangirls:** aaaaah –olhos brilhando.- que shounenai...

**Mello:** -vai com cesta de doces até Ryuuzaki.- vim trazer uns doces que a mamãe pediu... mas pelo visto você está bem cansada né? –pega barra de chocolate da cesta, e quando vai começar a comer...-

**Ryuuzaki:** dá esse chocolate, netinha! –arranca chocolate das mãos de Mello, que fica vermelho de raiva.-

**Mello:** DEVOLVA, VOVÓ!

**Ryuuzaki:** -se lambuzando de chocolate.- NÃO!

**Fangirls:** Meeeello, fique perva e faça lemon que nem na outra fic da autora! Aquele, com chocolate, joguinhos pervertidos e o Matt!

**Misa (assistindo):** tenho medo da mente dessas aí...

**Narrador:** errr, e em meio ao relacionamento fraterno e solidário de vovó e neta, as duas lambuzaram-se de chocolate, e Vermello voltou para casa... porém, no meio do caminho, percebeu que havia esquecido seu precioso chapeuzinho (sim, eu mudei a história), e resolveu voltar para a casa da vó. Enquanto isso, o lobo ainda não ficara satisfeito, ao ver aquela caixa de cigarros fugindo de suas mãos, e foi visitar a casa da avó de Vermello, querendo a caixa de cigarros.

-Matt e L em cena.-

**Matt:** vozinha... onde está a minha caixa de cigarros?

**Ryuuzaki:** saia daqui, chulé!

**Matt: **onde está vozinha? –sorriso masoquista.-

**Ryuuzaki:** eu fumei! E ferre-se você, seu lobo picareta e fumante!

**Matsuda:** Raito-kun, meus pêsames. Acabo de ver que você perdeu o Ryuuzaki para o Near.

**Raito:** como assim?

**Matsuda:** olha só o vocabulário super culto do Ryuuzaki...

**Matt:** -sorriso malicioso.- é assim, avozinha? Deveria ser mais cuidadosa com as palavras... porque eu fiquei com uma vontade louca de te comer!

**Fangirls:** UI! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, É GOL, MATT!

**Matt:** só se for pra vocês, garotas. –piscadela sexy.-

**Narrador:** ENTÃO, O LOBO-MAU COMEU A AVÓ.

**Fangirls:** MATT E RYUUZAKI, LEMON AO VIVO, MINHA GENTE!

**Matt:** contenham-se queridas.

**Raito:** cala a boca, Matt!

**Matt:** ...ok.

**Narrador:** E AÍ, a avó de Vermello ficou na barriga do Lobo-Mau...

**Fangirl:** e sabe-se lá onde mais...

**Narrador:** E TOMOU O LUGAR DA AVOZINHA, e foi aí, que Vermello apareceu.

**Mello:** vozinha, vozinha, esqueci meu chapeuzinho aqui! Bem, peguei. Vou indo. Tchau vozinha. Vozinha?

**Matt:** -imitando voz de velha. Bizarro.- diga, meu tomatinho.

**Misa (assistindo):** Tomatinho?

**Roger (assistindo):** esse Matt tem cada idéia...

**Mello:** vovó... que cabelos tão vermelhos a senhora tem...

**Roger (assistindo):** o Lobo-Mau tinha cabelo vermelho na história? Faz muito tempo desde que eu ouvi da minha mãe a história...

**Watari (assistindo):** você vai perguntar para mim? Eu sou até mais velho que você!

**Misa (assistindo):** alô, lobos não tem cabelo. Eles tem pêlos. E eu nunca vi um lobo vermelho...

**Watari (assistindo):** hm... boa explicação. Você é loira, mas não é burra, Amane-san. Parabéns (nada pessoal!).

**Matt:** você me faz tê-los, queridinha.

**Fangirls:** É O FOGO MATT E MELLO!

**Mello:** vovó... que olhos grandes a senhora tem...

**Matt: **são para te admirar melhor, meu tesouro.

**Mello:** e que mãos grandes a senhora tem...

**Matt:** são pra te pegar melhor, minha flor.

**Fangirls:** OOOOOOWN! –suspiram.-

**Mello:** e que dentes grandes, vovó...

**Matt:** são pra te COMER, loirinha! Vem aqui já! –puxa Mello, ficando por cima dele, Mello se debatendo.-

**Mello:** nãão! –falso grito de desespero.-

**Fangirls:** SUSPIRA MAIS, MELLO!

**Matt:** Aaah, eu vou ter uma ótima refeição!

**Narrador:** enquanto isso, perto da casa, passava um caçador... ele escutou os gritos de Vermello, e assustado, arrombou a porta da casa, encontrando o Lobo-Mau em posição estratégica.

**Fangirls:** UIII!

**Raito:** saia daí, Lobo-Mau!

**Matt:** por que deveria, bonitinho?

**Raito:** porque sou mais forte que você, e vou te matar.

**Matt:** uhn... sacanagem, hein fofinho.

**Raito:** Saia de cima da donzela!

**Matt:** -saindo de cima, com medo da arma apontada.- ok. –leva uma dezena de balas de borracha e cai.-

**Misa (assistindo):** que sensação de dejavu...

**Narrador:** o Lobo Mau virou uma peneira, o caçador tirou a velhinha da barriga dele e salvou Vermello, ficando todos felizes para sempre.

**Próximo Capítulo: Surpresa, de novo!**

**N/A:** Capítulo de aniversário para a Iihs! Lembrando, se ela não gostar, o capítulo será apagado. xD

Desculpem pela demora. Falta tempo, gomen. Mas atualizarei, tenham paciência! A **Subete wa housou da mono **não está em hiatus. Vou atualizar, paciência!

Muito obrigado pelas reviews!

Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, reviews, por favor!


	4. O antigo emprego de Mello

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Com o término de Death Note, os personagens estão desempregados... o que fazer? Releitura de histórias! Puro nonsense. Oneshot por história.

**Obs:** siim, eu vou terminar a "Subete wa housou da mono", essa fanfic foi um surto de inspiração dado pelo Ishiwaki (créditos à idéia, tirando situações_**yaoi**_ que serão colocadas adiante, mas muito obrigado mesmo!), e aShii, que ajudou com a pesquisa de histórias.

* * *

**4. O antigo emprego de Mello**

**Mello: **EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

–todos se viram para ele.–

**Takada: **ei, qual o problema?

**Mello: **VÁ SE FERRAR!

**Todos: **mau-humor...

**Mello: **EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! FERRE-SE VOU MORAR NA RUA, COMER AR E NUNCA MAIS CHOCOLATE! EU NÃO PARTICIPO MAIS DESSA PORRA!

**Near (com os olhos arregalados): **Caraca... você tá mal _mesmo_.

**Matt: **Mello, você não está bem. MANO, VOCÊ NEGOU CHOCOLATE! ENTENDE O NÍVEL DO PROBLEMA?

**Fangirls: **MELLO, NÃO NEGUE CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE, MATT E LIMÃO SÃO O TRIÂNGULO FUNDAMENTAL DA VIDA!

**Raito (suspirando): **por que elas tem de estar até nos bastidores?

**Mikami: **eu já estou dizendo nas entrelinhas faz tempo... essa ficwriter é louca, coloca o que bem entende na história. –recebe um raio na cabeça, desmaia temporariamente. –

**Ryuuzaki: **quer que eu mate essas fangirls, Raito-kun?

**Raito: **oh, Ryuuzaki! Você faria isso por mim?

**Fangirls: **FARIA ISSO E MUITO MAIS, PODE CRER!

**Fangirl: **aliás, vocês poderiam fazer esse muito mais agora, né?

**Fangirls: **GENIAL! EI VOCÊS, TIREM A ROUPA! LOGO DEPOIS, O RYUUZAKI FICA SEME, SOBE EM CIMA DO RAITO E...

–gritos ouvidos pela platéia. Fangirls morrendo de ataque cardíaco e tiros na cabeça.–

**Matsuda: **wow, eu não sabia que o Death Note também tinha o poder de mandar bala nas pessoas...

**Gevanni: **não seja tão ingênuo. Olhe para o lado, mas antes, vista isso. –joga colete a prova de balas. –

–olhares virados para a direção em que Gevanni aponta. –

–Mello com uma bazuca virado para a platéia. –

**Aizawa: **AAAAAAH! –correndo feito uma bicha. – DEU A LOUCA NO MELLO!

**Near: **Ô DO BLACK-POWER, DEU A LOUCA É EM VOCÊ!

**Mello: **ninguém se mexe não, senão eu meto bala!

**Fangirl sobrevivente: **MATT, SE MEXE RÁPIDO! ELE VAI METER UMA BALA DAQUELAS! –leva tiro. –

**Matt: **ei, calma aí cara! Vamos conversar! De nada vai adiantar você sair matando todo mundo!

**Mello: **eu pensava que você estava de acordo comigo! Eu não quero mais esse emprego!

**Ryuuzaki: **dê-nos motivos.

**Mello: **esse trabalho contesta a minha masculinidade!

**Matt: **_honey,_sua masculinidade é contestada toda hora. Colocam-te com todos os casais yaois possíveis, inclusive comigo em todos os limões, posições e ativos/passivos que a imaginação fértil das fangirls pode querer.

**Mello: **EU SOU MACHO!

**Matt: **não precisa dizer isso pra mim, loiro.

**Near: **iiih... tudo bando de biba. Não precisa dizer porque já sabe, iéé! –leva tiro no pé. – VAI SE FERRAR!

**Matt: **Mello... lembre-se do seu antepenúltimo emprego...

_Lembre-se do seu antepenúltimo emprego..._

**FLASHBACK**

_Boate GLS "O mundo é das loiras", palco principal._

"_E vamos à atração principal da nossa noite! Ela enlaça nossos corações, arreganha nossos sentidos, excita todos nós! Ao som de "Like a Virgin", Madonna... MELLO MONROE!"_

_-entra um jovem de cueca samba canção com cintas-liga, rebolando freneticamente ao som de Like a Virgin.- (usem a imaginação, caros leitores)_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Mello (pálido): **oooh! O que houve comigo? Eu enlouqueci?

**Todos (sem entender nada): **você está bem?

**Mello: **vamos a outra peça, pessoal! Temos um público para contagiar!

**Raito: **vai entender...

* * *

**N/A: **depois de séculos, milênios, eras, cá estou com novo capítulo 8D desculpem-me a falta de graça do capítulo. Mas os personagens não são tão compreensivos assim para aceitarem um emprego _desses_né? Alguém tinha que manejar as garras! E lá vai o Mello!

Arigatou por todas as reviews! O próximo capítulo é uma peça :D


End file.
